Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having relatively high transmittance.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a type of flat panel display (FPD) device which has been widely used these days. Such an LCD device includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon voltages being applied to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, whereby the amount of transmitted light is adjusted.
Despite advantages of the LCD device such as slimness thereof, a relatively low level of side visibility thereof as compared to that of front visibility may be problematic. Accordingly, research on developing various types of liquid crystal arrangement schemes and driving schemes is being conducted in order to enhance the side visibility. In particular, an LCD device, in which two electrodes generating electric field are disposed on a single substrate, is gaining attention.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.